All Shadow wants to do is mow
by Xcarliss
Summary: A little Fanfic I made. (It's my first)


Shadow wakes up at 6:00am on the dot every morning to start his day. The first thing he does his pour his self a bowl of Raisin Bran with fresh straight-out of the cow's udders milk. As shadow was eating his cereal he was thinking to his self. "I wish I was back in the good times, with Rouge, Sonic and everyone else, but I given up that life and now I am," Shadow stood up and dumped his bowl away into the sink, "I am a farmer!" Shadow picked up his straw and put it into his mouth, tilted his straw hat and walked out the door.

Shadow feed the chickens, cleaned the pigs and was currently milking the cows when a limousine pulled up in front of his house. Shadow looked up to see who was stepping out of the limousine, to his surprise it was Amy, that's when he remembered that Amy had made a 10 year contract with Warner Bros. Shadow ran up towards Amy. "Amy what are you doing here?" He asked. "I was just passing by on my way to the Warner Bros. studio to do a new Wonder Woman movie and decided to stop by." She smiled all pretty and stuff. "O-o-o-h" Shadow Stammered. "W-w-well how's your relationship with S-s-sonic going?" "Silly Shadow," Amy blushed, "Aren't you caught up with the times? Sonic and I broke up a few months ago, he's going out with Rouge now." Shadow looked down and scuffed his homemade hay shoe. Being a simple farmer, knew nothing of what was going on out in the outside world. "Oh," Shadow tried to look sympathetic. "I-i-i-i'm sorry Amy." When really Shadow wasn't sorry he actually was happy because he always had a special place for Amy in his heart. Amy took a step forward which brought Shadow to lift his head to see what was going on and his met Amy's. Amy took her coat off to reveal her Wonder Woman suit. Shadow instantly got a nose bleed. Amy blushed, (but as Amy already being pink it was hard to tell but Shadow of all people knew that she was.)  
>"Well, I'm off. Nice to see you Shadow." Before she went back into the car, she pulled off her dress to reveal her Wonder Woman outfit. Shadow looked her up and down. <em>She looks so beautiful….<em> He thought. Out of seriously nowhere, he got the hugest nosebleed ever, surprising Shadow since he had never gotten one before. _I don't want her to know! I gotta get outta here! _He stuttered a few words Amy couldn't hear and ran off. But as soon as he did, he tripped right on his face. He got up and tried again. But then same thing kept happening. He kept tripping until he went up to the bathroom and looked himself in the mirror. _Come on Shadow, get it together. _But no matter what, he couldn't get that wonderful image of Amy in her outfit out of his memories. Shadow did more nosebleeds and blushed.

Then he heard a knock at his door. "Who could that be? It can't be Amy she left to go to her set at Warner Bros." Shadow opened the door to see Rouge to his surprise. "I need you to take care of Sonougedow. Sonic left me and I decided that you need to take care of him." Shadow stood there looking very stupid. "Wait you named some part of the baby after me?" "Yes I did now go get some food I'm hungry." Rouge said. "Y-yes Rouge." Shadow walked into the kitchen, put his hand into the cookie jar and pulled out a chaos emerald. "I'm getting outta here, CHAOS CONTROL!" Shadow teleported out of his house and landed into Metal Sonic's. "Hello Shadow." Metal Sonic said in a robotic voice. "Welcome to my humble home. Meet Metal Sally and our metalits." "I'm getting outta here, CHAOS CONTROL!" Shadow said once more, but as soon as shadow left Rouge entered. "Was Shadow here?" Metal Sonic answered with a grin. "Why yes he was, but he just left where to I don't know. Did this help?" "Of course not you dumb nut" Metal Sonic was so disappointed and told Metal Sally that he was going out, and Metal Sonic Jumped off a bridge and ended his life.

Shadow was left to wander the streets alone he bought a pair of pants but had to hock his skates to buy a pair of shoes and a shirt to hide from Rouge. Then he thought he heard Rouge, and ran as fast as he could into a alley but he bumped into Amy. She was in the middle of filming a run-away scene in the Wonder Woman Movie. Amy signaled the cameraman to stop filming so she could stop and talk to shadow. "Shadow, what are you doing here?" She asked. "I ran away from my house because Rouge wanted me to take care of Sonic's and her baby." He explained. "You should come on set with me." "Really, I can come on set with you?" "He asked. "Sure follow me." He followed Amy until she told him to stop. "Now I'm gonna do the marriage scene with Steve Trevor." "Aren't you going to finish the run-away scene?" Shadow asked. "Silly, we don't to scenes in order the director decided to do this scene next because too many retakes happened in that one." "Oh well who's doing Steve Trevor?"  
>"Look behind you." Amy answered. Shadow looked behind him and saw Knuckles. "I DON'T CHUCKLE ONE, MORE MESS UP AND I'LL BREAK OUT INTO A RAGE." Knuckles shouted it out so loud it scared the director: who was Scourge: under a chair. Scourge let out a weak action and they started acting. Amy went down the alley, with Silver as Diana's father by her side. Shadow was standing there with jealousy in his heart. <em>That should be me up there marrying Amy!<em> Shadow shook his head. "It's just a movie it's not real, but I don't care." But he was filled with jealousy once again. Shadow started tap dancing and singing to show his talent and hang a part in the movie with Amy. 

_Hello, my baby_

_Hello, my honey_

_Hello, my ragtime gal_

_Send me a kiss by wire_

_Baby, my hearts on fire_

He sang.

"HEY HEY HEY STOP RIGHT NOW! CUT CUT CUT CUT CUT!" Scourge screamed. He looked at Shadow. "_What_ are you doing?" He asked.

Shadow looked down. "I-I was making an audition."

"Audition?"  
>"Yes. I-I want to enter the movie."<br>"Hm….let me see again." Shadow started again.  
>"Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm you're good! Maybe you can replace Knuckles!"<br>Knuckle's eyes burst out of his sockets. _"WHAT!"_ He bellowed. He smashed everything in his way, Tables, cameras, lights. "Please stop this Knuckles." Amy asked politely. Knuckles, who was in a rage, punched Amy. Shadow stopped singing and dancing and just stood still after seeing that. "Why did you do that?" Shadow asked quietly. "WHY DID YOU DO THAT. TO. MY. AMYYYYYYYYYYYY" Shadow screamed. Shadow was such a rage that he turned Dark Shadow. His spikes grew longer than SSJ3 Goku's. He dashed towards Knuckles and threw a left punch but Knuckles dodged it but to be hit by Shadow's right fist. Knuckles fell on the floor and Shadow landed on top of him punching him over and over. Nothing could stop Shadow but….Amy's voice. "Shadow, stop this fighting." Shadow came to and realized what he had done he saw blood all over Knuckles' face Shadow fell back and screamed at the ceiling. "What have I done?" He yelled. He came out of Dark version and he ran out, embarrassed by his actions in front of Amy.

He couldn't stand to look behind him to see if Amy was following him. But then he tripped on the mud. He stayed there. He was so angry! Angry angry angry! "WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY" He yelled up into the raining sky. "Shadow, are you ok? You look like your crying but I'm being silly it must be the rain. It must be a cold or something." Tails asked. Tails was now a sophomore in college he were his campus shirt with glasses. "Y-y-yeah, that must be it." Shadow sniffed. "Well I'm training to become a doctor. And we have cures for the cold at the first signs! You see-" _Nobody cares Tails._ Shadow thought. "And that's the whole story of-" When Tails finished talking be looked up and saw that Shadow was gone.

Shadow decided to go back to his farm, but when he got there his farm was on fire. "N-n-n-NOOOO, WHY DID ALL THIS HAPPEN TO ME? WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE ALL THIS?" Shadow fell to the floor crying. When Shadow looked back up he noticed something about the fire; it looked funny. Shadow jumped into the air to get a better look and to his surprise the fire was in the shape of Sonic's face! "Sonic!" Shadow yelled. Shadow started running down the road thinking to his self. "I know exactly where Sonic would hang out." Shadow kept running and running until he came to a bar which read: The Chaos Bar. Shadow burst into the bar, "SONIC WHERE ARE YOU, COME OUT!" Sonic, who was kissing another hedgehog, looked up to see who it was calling him. "I'll be right back Sophia." Sonic said leaving his table. He swiped the giggling girl's chin with his finger. Sonic had on a nice black leather jacket with black spiked gloves, his shoes where spiked at the bottom and he had a pair of shades on. "Come with me outside." Shadow commanded. When they finally went out Shadow asked Sonic why he burnt his farm. "Because," Sonic lit his cigarette after he said that. "I felt like it." He said. This flew Shadow into an even more rage, he couldn't hold it back anymore. He let out a scream then threw a punch but Sonic easily dodged it and grabbed his arm and put it behind Shadow's back and threw him on the ground. Sonic stood over him and laughed at him. "Come back when you're stronger." Sonic walked back in and grabbed a random beer off someone's table and started to drink it. Shadow just lay in the mud crying and banging the floor with his fist. "Why why why?" As Shadow was crying and pounding the ground he noticed someone walking up behind him through the cracks of his legs. "Shadow, get up off the ground." "Amy?" Shadow questioned. Amy bent down towards Shadow's face and wiped the tears off him.  
>"Shadow I have something to tell you."<br>"Yes Amy?" "You know everything that happened today? Well it was a set up." What do you mean?" "I mean it was a jealousy set up. A plan. Made up." Amy blushed, but as she was pink it was hard to tell but for Shadow he knew she was. "Amy…" Shadow whispered her name like pink cotton candy, and looked into her good old beautiful eyes. She turned to him. "It looks like….it worked." They leaned in to kiss.

ALTERNATIVE VERSION

But just as they were about to kiss, Shadow pushed her gently. "No…" He said. "Sh-Shadow?" "No…I just want to mow some hay….." He walked off to his farm. Amy watched him walk off. Then she smiled. "I wish you luck, Shadow." She whispered.


End file.
